Um conto de Ano Novo
by Annyllorack
Summary: "estou aqui para contar uma história a vocês, mas não uma história qualquer, um conto. O conto da 'Flor e o Gelo' ou 'A Primavera e o Inverno', como preferirem chamar."  Ela estava cansada daqueles dois idiotas e resolvel dar uma ajudinha a eles.


_**Um dia em algum lugar há certa hora.**_

Não sei por que ele tem que ser tão mal, ela só queria o seu bem e mesmo assim a machuca com sua indiferença e frieza. O sorriso que sempre mantém no rosto engana a quase todos, ela não está feliz como diz está.

**Ele** – _o vingador que voltou depois de tantos anos fora e cumpriu sua pena em dois anos._

**Ela** – _a garotinha que nunca deixou de sonhar com a volta dele e que morre um pouca a cada dia com a frieza e indiferença dele para consigo._

Quantas vezes ela não foi despedaçada quando ficou perto dele? Da até para contar nos dedos, nem uma vez. Ela não sabe o motivo que a leva a continuar tentando agradá-lo, mas sabe que não consegue ficar longe dele.

Já tentei ajudá-la diversas vezes, mas, como sempre, essas tentativas foram em vão.

_**Quinta-feira – Dezembro, 31 de 2009; 20:32.**_

Hoje, noite de Ano Novo.

Encaminho-me para o centro de Konoha onde todos os moradores da vila comemoram a virada do ano.

Quando chego à mesa de meus amigos logo sou cumprimentada com muito entusiasmo. Todos, sem exceção, estão aqui. Tenho quase certeza que a vinda do Uchiha foi obra do Naruto.

Não gosto muito desse clima de romance quando vejo o pessoal. Naruto anda romântico demais para o meu gosto com a Hinata, a Tenten não desgruda do Neji, o Nara e a Yamanaka eu nem comento e há sempre aquela tensão irritante e desagradável entre o Uchiha e a Sakura. É totalmente enjoativo.

_**21:00**_

Um barulho se fez e todos olharam para o palco no centro do festival, lá estavam Shizune e Tsunade.

- Como já é tradição em Konoha no ano novo ter diversas apresentações darei início as nosso "showzinho de talentos anual". Divirtão-se – Quando terminou de falar Tsunade entregou o microfone para sua assistente e desceu do palco.

- Como Tsunade-sama disse as apresentações irão começar, mas se alguém quiser vir até aqui neste microfone e informar algo esteja à vontade. Meia noite iremos encerrar para dar início aos fogos.- depois do comunicado ela desceu e as bandas começaram a subir. Hmm... Não sabia dessa tradição, mas também estou aqui a apenas alguns messes. Eu queria o quê?

_**22:56**_

Todos os seis estavam se divertindo. Seis porque ele só ficava sentado ignorando tudo e todos, porque eu estava entediada e porque ela só se divertia quando estava longe dele.

Ou o Uchiha não sabe como tratar as mulheres ou ele realmente é tão ignorante que não se importa em ferir os sentimentos da minha flor. Eu sinceramente espero estar errada, mas acho que é a segunda opção.

- Aonde você vai? – entendo a confusão dela por me ver saindo da mesa, mas a tristeza em seus olhos não me deixou outra escolha. Tomei o que restava de meu champanhe em um gole e disse:

- Vou deixar este Ano Novo mais interessante. – respondi. Ela ficou mais confusa, mas iria entender.

Me dirigi ao palco onde as apresentações haviam acabado e subi.

_**23:00**_

- Oi. Não vou cantar nada e muito menos informar eu só queria contar uma coisa a vocês. Pode parecer uma historinha de ninar, mas peço que vejam além do óbvio. – estou nervosa e isso é um fato até porque não seria fácil realizar o que estava prestes a fazer, mas tentaria. A felicidade de Sakura e a vida do Uchiha dependem desse desabafo, pois se isso não resolver eu mato aquele homem.

Limpei a garganta e recomecei:

- Espero que prestem atenção no que direi, pois não irei repetir. – sorri, estava um pouco mais confiante, principalmente porque todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram a prestar atenção em mim. - Ruiva de olhos ametistas e médica no centro médico de Konoha. Tenho 21 anos e me chamo Makeikou Yakumo. Segundo Tsunade e Sakura sou uma ótima média e uma das ninjas mais mortais que conhecem e estou aqui para contar uma história a vocês, mas não uma história qualquer, um conto. O conto da "Flor e o Gelo" ou "A Primavera e o Inverno", como preferirem chamar. - sorri novamente, estava pronta.

- Neste conto de Ano Novo não há um começo com "era uma vez" ou um final com "viveram felizes para sempre". O começo é um simples acaso e o final uma simples fatalidade. Mas é tão interessante o quanto: _"Há alguns anos atrás, exatos 25, uma flor - que seria cobiçada por muitos e odiada por outros – nasceu, esta seria a primeira vez que a pequena flor veria as maravilhas do mundo, mas não seria a ultima, pois no outono, em vez de morrer como seria o certo esta flor se fechou entrando em um sono profundo para acordar novamente na primavera, a flor já tinha um ano de vida. Esta rotina se criou e foi seguida sem interrupções por seis anos, sempre feliz e com um belo sorriso no rosto mesmo com outras flores lhe querendo o mal. Certo dia as outras flores lhe haviam implicado tanto que a fizeram chorar - ainda era início de primavera, ou seja, nem toda a neve havia desaparecido – até que uma bola de neve a acertou em cheio, a pequena ficou tonta e receosa – tonta pelo impacto e receosa pelo seu primeiro contato com o gelo era uma experiência nova. E foi neste primeiro impacto que a flor conheceu o gelo." - _ alguns fogos estouraram no céu. Já era meia noite.

_**00:02**_

Dei uma pausa na história para ver a reação de todos ali presentes, a maioria estava curioso com a história, outros frustrados pela interrupção.

Meus amigos perceberam a minha intenção. Sakura estava claramente transtornada enquanto ainda juntava os fatos. Tsunade sorria como em um incentivo de continuação e o Uchiha estava com o rosto franzido, acho que se perguntava aonde eu quereria chegar com isso.

_**00:10**_

Depois de alguns minutos calada observando as pessoas na festa percebi que uma boa parte esperava ansiosamente pela continuação.

- É meia-noite e meia, mas não acho que irão se importar se eu continuar. – como ninguém se pronunciou continuei. – _"Foi nesse primeiro impacto que a flor se viu atraída pelo gelo e ele por ela, mas eram apenas crianças para perceberem o amor que se iniciou neste primeiro contato." _– tenho certeza que o Sasuke vai querer me matar quando eu descer deste palco - _"E com o passar dos anos eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais e sempre esperavam o tão querido dia em que se encontrariam novamente. Eles não ficavam muito tempo juntos, pois o tempo de neve durante o início da primavera era curto, mas eles sempre ficavam o máximo de tempo que podiam juntos. E sempre havia a saudade."_

_**00:40**_

- _"Os anos se passaram e com eles dois de amizade. Não estavam de total felizes, pois sempre no final o sol voltaria para levar o gelo. Em certa noite a flor fez um pedido as estrelas e dormiu esperando pela hora em que não veria mais o seu querido amigo. No dia seguinte, quando acordou, sentiu a neve abaixo de si parecia que o sol ainda não começara e ter efeito nela e ficara feliz, poderia aproveitar mais da companhia do gelo. Quando abriu os olhos se surpreendeu ao ver que não era mais uma simples flor, havia se transformado em uma bela menina causando inveja nas outras flores e quando olhou para frente viu um garoto, muito belo por sinal. Ele lhe olhava com curiosidade e ela lhe devolvia o olhar foi nesta troca de olhares que ele lhe estendeu a mão e, um tanto receosa ela a pegou. O menino lhe puxou, aparentemente estava deitada já que com o puxão ficou em pé quase de uma só vez percebendo ser um pouco menor que ele. 'Você é linda.' Fora o que dissera e reconhecendo a voz do jovem a pequena flor ficou abobada, era a voz de seu querido gelo. 'Ge-gelo?' Perguntara gaguejando e rezando para que fosse. 'Flor.' Respondera sorrindo." _– vi vários sorrisos, mas isso não acaba aqui. – _"Era ele mesmo que estava ali na sua frente à pequena flor estava tão feliz e pelo sorriso de gelo ele também. Ambos aviam deixado a forma de primavera e inverno para virarem seres mais resistentes as estações, eram humanos agora e poderiam ficar juntos. '-Gelo, meu nome é Yumi.' '-O meu é Hoku.' Eles se apresentaram novamente, agora com seus nomes. E mais uma vez os anos passaram. Ambos já estavam com 12 anos e Hoku teria de deixar a cidade, Yumi ficara muito triste e jurou sempre esperar por ele e amá-lo, mas Hoku estava diferente, mais frio, mais distante e isso despetalava a pequena flor e não dando atenção aos sentimentos da mesma fora embora a deixando para traz e depois de dez anos fora Hoku finalmente volta a sua cidade de origem. Yumi ficou muito feliz com a volta dele, pois acreditava que ele havia voltado por ela e, adivinhem, __**não voltou**__, mas Yumi era sonhadora e inocente demais para perceber. Ele só havia voltado, pois concluirá o que tinha de concluir. A volta foi por não ter mais pra onde ir ou não saber para onde voltar."_ – esta parte eu disse olhando diretamente para Sakura, pois a mesma parecia não ter notado isso e para Sasuke para ver se o mesmo se tocava o quanto estava confuso com suas escolhas e que com elas fazia a minha Saki sofrer. – _"E nestes últimos três anos que Hoku voltara ele ignora e fere a pequena flor com suas palavras enquanto ela faz de tudo para deixá-lo feliz com a esperança de ser notada sem dar importância e se mesma. Só que Hoku está muito entretido em seu mundinho particular para perceber o que está a sua frente."_ – sim eu estava furiosa e descontei isso na minha fala enquanto continuava a olhar aqueles dois. – _"Yumi tem uma amiga muito observadora que se preocupa com ela. Essa amiga, Ami, dá muitos conselhos, mas infelizmente não é ouvida. Sabe Ami está cansada de ver Yumi chorar e por isso resolveu fazer algo para ajudar sua flor, mas será que essa ajuda surtirá efeito na vida de Yumi e Hoku? Será que a flor e o gelo voltaram a se importarem um com o outro como antigamente? Será que a primavera e o inverno voltaram a se completar como antes? São estas perguntas rondam a cabeça de Ami, mas ela sabe o quanto Yumi e Hoku são difíceis de convencer muitas vezes taxados como uma cabeças duras. Ami não acha que o novo Hoku mereça sua Yumi, mas a amiga o ama e não há nada que ela possa fazer. E vocês, o que acham? Concordam com Ami ou acham que eles se merecem?" _– fiz uma pausa ao final da história para ver a reação de todos e devo dizer que não me arrependi. Aparentemente todos gostaram - Como eu disse no início este conto não teve um começo com "era uma vez" ou um final com "viveram felizes para sempre". O começo foi um simples acaso e o final uma simples fatalidade. Bom este foi o meu "número" aqui no "showzinho de talentos anual". Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe ter tomado o tempo que seria dos fogos. Bom ano novo. – quando terminei muitos bateram palmas.

_**01:30**_

Saki parece transtornada e... Uau, o Uchiha está pensativo. Interessante. Naruto está com um sorriso imenso no rosto... Ela não entendeu a moral da história, nada muito surpreendente. As meninas parecem felizes e tensas, acho que querem saber como isso irá se resolver, e os meninos... Bom, acho que estão se divertindo.

-Então... O que vocês acharam? – foi uma pergunta retórica é claro. Eu sabia o que eles acharam, dava para ler em seus olhos.

- Ficou bom, parabéns. – a Yamanaka não podia ter sido mais falsa.

- Eu gostei, ficou muito bonita. – ao que parece Tenten realmente gostou. Bom, muito bom.

- Uau, Kumo-chan onde você conseguiu esta história? Foi de mais. – sorri. O Naruto realmente gostou, mas não entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

- Yakumo. – a hora da verdade, Saki me chamou – Parabéns o seu conto foi muito... Hmm... Original – interessante, ela ficou sem palavras.

- Sei que está abalada e, por favor, para de fingir que está tudo bem principalmente porque não está. É irritante – sussurrei no ouvido dela a deixando tensa com minhas palavras.

_**02:30**_

- Como foram os fogos? – perguntei a Hinata.

- Não prestamos atenção, estávamos muito entretidos com sua história. Aliás, todos estavam.

- Entendo. – olhei para todas as pessoas que estavam ali e voltei minha atenção para a Saki. – E você e o Uchiha?

- O que tem? – olhei pra ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e fiz uns movimentos com as mãos para que se tocasse e entendesse o que eu queria. – Ahh, isso.

- É, isso. Então... – fiz os gestos novamente.

- Bom... – ela olhou para mim com o cenho franzido- Pare com isso esta me irritando e eu não tenho nada com ele. – parei os gestos e a puxei.

- Vamos dar uma volta. – ela entendeu que não foi uma pergunta. Depois de alguns minutos andando resolvi me pronunciar. – Ele fez alguma coisa?

- É fez. – olhei para ela – Ele se levantou da mesa e foi embora

- Mesmo? – eu estava descrente e um tanto irônica. – Interessante. Ele é realmente silencioso.

- Pelo que eu saiba você odeia ele – olhei pra ela.

- Por mais que me sinta tentada a torturá-lo sempre que o vejo isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba reconhecer um bom ninja quando vejo um. – depois dessa ela não estava com uma cara lá muito boa.

_**16:13**_

A Praça de Konoha é tão tranquila e estas horas. Ficar sentada debaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro é a melhor forma de passar o tempo e como é, mas minha paz é interrompida per um ser de cabelo rosa, rosto corado e um sorriso de orelha a orelha... Espera ai... Rosto corado e sorriso de orelha a orelha? Neste mato tem cachorro.

- Desembucha ser saltitante. – ela fez uma careta para mim e voltou a sorrir.

- Sabe... Seu conto foi, realmente, muito bonito.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

- Sério? – analisei minha amiga um pouco mais. – Bom saber. – ela apenas acenou. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção no meu livro.

- Certo Saki. O que o Uchiha fez? – ela me olhou assustada

- Está tão na cara assim? – teve de fazer certo esforço para ouvir o sussurro dela.

- É está. - ela estava olhando para frente pensativa e em algum momento sorriu.

- O Naruto e a Hinata estão passando a tarde juntos, a Tenten e o Neji estão aparentemente treinando, a Ino meio que prendeu o Shika nela e agora aonde vai ele ta atrás. – apenas acenei. Conhecia ela e sabia que apenas estava enrolando para me contar o que queria. - Ele me beijou. – olhei para ela e arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- E?

- Ele me pediu em casamento.

- Isso não ta indo meio rápido não?

- Ele disse que por causa de seu orgulho já esperamos de mais e que não precisamos de um namoro para nos conhecemos, pois só falta lermos a mente um do outro.

- Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Ele está certo. – ela sorriu e eu voltei a ler o meu livro.

_**Sabado – Janeiro, 09 de 2010; 15:33.**_

Uma semana desde o começo do noivado da minha Saki com o Uchiha. Não posso dizer que ele a trata de forma apaixonada, mas sinto a sua mudança de comportamento, pois o olhar que ele dirigia e continua dirigindo a ela sempre foi de paixão, por mais que não percebesse. Neste momento estou em uma sorveteria com a turma. Não me sinto muito bem no meio de tantos casais.

A Yamanaka junto do Nara, Tenten e Neji estão namorando sério, o Naruto e a Hinata estão quase comprometidos e o casamento da Sakura e do Sasuke está marcado para o final do inverno-início da primavera, irônico não?

- Yakumo.

- Ah? Sim? – Yamanaka me chamando para uma conversa? Estranho.

- Você está bem? – a preocupação de Hinata é um tanto chata.

- Sim. Por que não estaria?

- O que você tanto pensa? – olhei para Tenten. Qual é a do súbito interesse delas por minha pessoa hoje?

- Eu pensava no quanto é incrível a forma que o mundo roda e como o tempo pode ser cruel. – sim eu fui bem irônica o que causou uma careta em Tenten – E que para não desistirmos de nossos sonhos e objetivos é preciso ter muita ambição e perseverança. – só a Sakura e a Hinata entenderam o que quis dizer.

- Né Kumo-chan... – desde quando ela me chama assim?

- O que, Ino?

- Você já juntou tantos casais e mesmo assim continua sozinha. – como?

- Isso é verdade. – quem pediu a opinião do namoradinho dela?

- O que vocês estão insinuando? – estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Que você precisa de um namorado. – agora a Neji também mete betelho nas conversas alheiras? Afe.

- Vocês estão enganados, estou muito bem sozinha. – a cara que eles fizeram foi até engraçada, principalmente por causa do meu sorriso irônico.

_**Domingo – Janeiro, 10 de 2010; 18:55.**_

Era sempre assim, eu saia com a turma e de alguma forma eles acabam tocando no assunto 'compromisso.' E daí que eu juntei tantos casais? Isso é problema meu. Eu posso estar sentindo falta de carinho e etc só que estou bem assim.

Talvez não _exatamente_ bem, mas o que posso fazer se o único homem que já amei e ainda amo não me enxerga e nunca vai enxergar? Os outros comparados a ele são apenas criancinhas que mal saíram das fraudas.

E é por isso que meus amigos ficam frustrados, ou irritados, quando os respondo ironicamente e sarcasticamente, ou até então com um sorriso debochado.

_ ~ Owarii. ~_

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

Bom pessoal eu realmente estive tentada a encerrar a história por aqui, só que... Como sou muito boa resolvi dar um final feliz a minha pequena Yakumo, mas vocês querem um final feliz?**

**Deixem um review para me fazer feliz... Please *-***


End file.
